The sneaky swordsman
by Zororenjilover
Summary: Okkay So i was extremely bored and this idea came up into my mind.This is a One Shot/Drabble Zoro x OC


It was quiet in the women's dorm and you couldn't sleep no matter how hard you tried. You jumped out of bed and walked onto the deck of the going Mary. You leaned against the rails watching the waves and enjoying the breeze. Breaking your trance you heard somebody climbing down from the crow's nest. It was the green haired man that you have adored ever since you joined the straw hat crew. You weren't the kind of girl to show her emotions so you figured he would never be able to figure out that you loved him. Even if he did you doubted he would admit his feelings towards you if he had any. You turned around facing him as he walked towards you.

"What are you doing up so late. I never see you out of bed at this time," Zoro said making eye contact with you.

"Couldn't sleep. I guess the rooms to stuffy" you said with a small smirk.

"Ah" he said quietly almost in a whisper.

For a while you both just stood there and stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. You always could lose yourself in his mysterious eyes. Most of the time the only thing you could see in his eyes was sleepiness or unconcern, but sometimes when you would catch him staring at you on the deck, you could see a different kind of emotion in his eyes. One you couldn't figure out. You were finally the one that broke the moment when you turned around to stare back out at the ocean. Zoro walked next to you and did the same. Something about him so close to you made your whole body tense up, but after a while you easily went back to your relaxed state. You both stared out at the sea in silence for a long while before Zoro broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zoro asked still looking down at the sea.

"Uh yea, sure," you said turning to look at Zoro with a confused face

"Why do you hide your feelings from me?" Your eyes widened as you heard the words come through his lips.

"Wha...what do you mean?" you said almost in a whisper.

"You know what I mean Nicole don't play stupid" he said in an annoyed tone. You were speechless. What were you supposed to say to that?

"I...I" "you started but Zoro interrupted as his lips crashed into yours. You stood there shocked with yours eyes still wide for a minute, but then they closed slowly as you started to kiss back. Your arms snaked around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist. You pulled away to refill your lungs with air. He rested his forehead on top of yours while you were both breathing heavily.

"Why did you kiss me" you finally got the words out of your mouth.

"Why do you think?" again you were speechless. You knew what you thought, but what if you were wrong. What if you confessed your love for him and caused him to never speak to you again, what if you drove him away. Zoro interrupted your doubtful thinking with an annoyed tone "it's because I love you idiot." That's all you needed to hear to gain your confidence back.

"Well I love you too, and I'm not and idiot, idiot" You aggressively pulled him into another kiss. This time deeper. Zoro started nibbling on your bottom lip asking for entrance but you decided to play stubborn and denied. You could tell this wasn't making him happy and you smirked. Zoro knew what you were doing so he pinned you against the wall and you let out a little grunt. He took the chance to slide his tongue into your mouth. You finally submitted and started to massage his tongue with yours. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper. Your body's kept on getting hotter and hotter. His hands were making their way from your waist, to your back, and to your bra strap. Neither one of you could control yourselves anymore. It was going to go there, you just knew it. He was just about to take your top off when all of a sudden you heard the creaky door open from the women's dorm.

"What in the world is going on out here, damn Zoro you know people are trying to -"She stopped talking as she saw what was going on. Both you and Zoro froze with eyes wide open staring at Nami. Zoros hands were still inside your shirt holding on to your bra strap and your hands were still clutching the back of his shirt. Nami stood there in shock. She knew that Zoro and Nicole were in love with each other but she didn't expect to ever catch them doing this!"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She yelled louder then you wanted her to. You and Zoro jumped off each other and a bright red blush grew on both of your faces.

"uhhh...nothing, nothing at all! I...I'm going to bed night guys" you said nervously and ran passed Nami into the women's room.

"I... I'm going back to the crow's nest go back to sleep Nami" Zoro said turning around and climbing up to the crow's nest as calmly as he could at that moment.

Nami stood there for a minute still processing what just happened. Then an evil smirk came on her face."Oh I am SO gonna grill her for details tomorrow, and if she doesn't want to answer my questions, she'll just have to pay me to shut up" She said with an evil laugh as she walked into the women's dorm and shut the door behind her.

Well i hope yall liked it that was my first one shot i hope i did good:)


End file.
